Les chroniques du Capitaine Usopp
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: Un résumé ? ouh la la ! Notre équipe de choc totalement mélangée ... Bienvenue dans l'équipage du capitaine Usopp ! ... ZoSan à partir du chapitre 5  je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi !
1. Prologue

Me revoila ! Je vous ai manqué ? Non ? Oooh, vous me faites de la peine ! Moi qui vous ai concocté une petite fiction en plusieurs chapitre, rien que pour vous ... Allez, je la mets quand même ! Je vous préviens, ce n'est pas à la hauteur de "Coup de foudre" (selon moi). C'est un peu comme si je ré-écrivais One Piece. Autant dire, que c'est pas fastoche (surtout que je ne connais pas l'histoire sur le bout des doigts), mais pour me simplifier les choses, je ne fais "que" la rencontre avec les membres de l'équipage (le plus amusant quoi). Il n'y aura donc aucune logique ni aucun fil conducteur de l'histoire ! Considérez donc ces inepties comme ... une série de One-shot ! Enjoy !

Disclaimer : tout est à ODAAAA !

Rated : T (car je crains que la suite de l'histoire ne devienne plus que débile)

Pairing : J'ai pas envie de dire aucun, parce que ... moi être yaoi addict. (au cas où vous n'avez pas remarqué) donc ... surpriiiise !

* * *

« Supposons ». Avec ce mot, on va très loin, on repousse les limites de la raison et de l'entendement. On peut **tout** faire. On devient littéralement le maître du monde, de la Création. Dieu, lui même, utilisa ce mot avant de faire apparaître notre univers. Mais comme il était tout seul perché sur son nuage, il a du avoir l'air bien con à parler dans le vide. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de Dieu que je vais parler, mais de moi (remarque : ça revient au même !). Au cours de ma recherche de l'inspiration, j'ai prononcé ce mot : Supposons (j'avais l'air conne aussi, parce que ma chère sœur ne m'écoutait pas)…. Supposons que Eichiiro Oda décida de donner sa chance à Usopp plutôt qu'à Luffy, supposons que l'ordre des choses fut bousculé à tel point que les Mugiwaras n'aient jamais existé, que leurs nom soit désormais « l'équipage du Brillant Capitaine Usopp » (ou The Long-nose Pirates), que leurs passions furent inter-changées, que Crocodile est maintenant la princesse d'Alabasta et Vivi la salo... la vilaine qui veut tuer tout le monde … je m'égare ? Ah oui, excusez moi. Revenons en à l'essentiel. Voici mes amis, les aventures de l'ex-futur-Seigneur des Pirates ! J'ai nommé … USOPP !

LES CHRONIQUES DU CAPITAINE USOPP.

(avouons que ce n'est pas un nom très accrocheur)

par Bloody-Cookie (=droguée de service)

Syrup. Ses maisons, ses paysages, son sirop au caramel, sa tarte au pomme et ses héros légendaires. C'est d'un de ces héros que nous allons parlez dans cette fiction (parce que si je parle d'un péquenot, personne ne voudra lire).

« OUAAAIIIS ! J'AI UN CORPS ELASTIQUE, J'AIME LA VIANDE ET D'AILLEURS J'AI FAAAAAIM ! »

Hep hep hep ! Pas du tout ! T'as rien compris ! Tu restes toi ! Sauf que tu n'es plus le canonnier mais le capitaine de l'équipage.

« Ah. Mais j'ai toujours été prédestiné à être un grand capitaine ! C'est d'ailleurs mon destin de devenir Seigneur des Pirates ! »

Mouais, en attendant, ajuste ta salopette et PARS À L'AVENTURE !

« J'y allais justement ! … Où il est ce fameux équipage ? »

Ah, parce que tu crois que je vais te mâcher le travail ? T'es un grand garçon maintenant ! Magne toi le train et trouve le, ton équipage de choc !

« Tu veux dire que … je dois partir tout seul sur la mer ? »

Je te pensais plus vif d'esprit...

« MAIS C'EST SUPER DANGEUREUX ! J'VAIS ME FAIRE BOUFFER MOIIIII ! ET TU VEUX QUE J'Y AILLE COMMENT ? EN PEDALO ? »

J'y viens, ne t'inquiètes pas. (il a pas fait long feu le "grand capitaine") Il faut que tu fasses jouer tes relations, tu ne t'es pas lié d'amitié avec une jolie fille pleine aux as par hasard ?

« Kaya ? Oui, c'est une jolie fille. Oui, elle est pleine aux as. Et alors ? »

Pique lui son blé, chope un bateau et PARS À L'AVENTURE ! Et ne me fait pas répéter, cette fiction commence à trop trainer là.

« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ? J'VAIS PAS LUI FAIRE CA ! »

Bon, si tu te bouges pas les fesses, je te case avec Nami.

« Kayaaa ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Voilà, c'est mieux.

« Qu'y a t il Usopp-san ? Encore un bobard à me raconter, à moi, pauvre infirme qui vit avec un majordome psychopathe et un autre qui ressemble à un mouton ?

- Euuuh, pas vraiment … Écoute, ce que je vais te dire, c'est la vérité, celle que j'ai, pendant longtemps, cachée dans mon cœur... (oula, il est aussi schouté que moi)

- Mais encore ?

- Franchement … Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me casser ?

- … Continue.

- Voilà, je vais commencer ma carrière de pirate, je vais monter mon propre équipage et j'ai besoin de...

- Le Going Merry est dans le garage, fais attention à pas le rayer en sortant.

- ...

- Et bonne chance, envoie une carte postale de temps en temps. Oh ! Et si tu passes à Logtown, tu iras dire bonjour à Grand-mère de ma part !

- … euh … oui, d'accord... »

C'est ainsi que commença l'aventure la plus délirante du plus délirant des équipages pirates écrite par la plus délirante des droguées !


	2. Ch 1 : Du Solo au Duo

Du Solo au Duo...

Les premières péripéties de notre vénéré Usopp ... c'est un peu court, mais j'ai moins d'inspiration pour certains personnages ... veuillez me pardonner.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui suivent mes fictions ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, et ça m'encourage à inventer encore plus d'idioties ! (pour le plus grand malheur du reste de l'humanité !)

* * *

Bravant les flots, affrontant la tempête, le fier Merry Go est l'empereur de l'océan. A son bord, un homme, le plus brave, le plus courageux, le plus fort, le plus …

« IIIAAAAAARGH ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! JE VAIS MOURIR ! »

Pas de commentaire, s'il vous plait. Bref, une fois la tempête calmée, le charmant navire continuait tranquillement son périple en direction de son destin. Quelque peu essoufflé par l'effort, le capitaine aspirait à un instant de repos plus ou moins mérité.

« fffff … fffff … ffff … Heureusement que je sais garder mon sang-froid … Sans mon légendaire self-control et ma parfaite maîtrise de la navigation, je n'aurais … tiens ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce tonneau ? »

La curiosité l'emportant, il s'approcha de ce tonneau qui, visiblement, n'avait rien à faire ici.

« Serait ce mon premier butin ?

- …. ghh …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH CE TRUC PARLE !

- … je … j'ai … FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIM ! »

Dans un immense fracas, un jeune homme portant un chapeau de paille (ooh ! Mais de qui s'agit il ?) fit son apparition. Cependant, le capitaine Usopp ne réagit pas immédiatement à cette furieuse intrusion … comprenez le, quand on se prend une planche dans le pif, c'est pas évident de garder la tête froide et les idées claires.

« Oh ! Un gens ! … Tu as à manger ?

- Nan mais t'es qui toi ?

- Luffy, tu as à manger ?

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ce tonneau ?

- J'ai oublié, tu as à manger ?

- Tu … tu … tu es un pirate sanguinaire ?

- Nan je suis juste un homme Malabar … tu as à manger ?

- Malabar ? Comment ça ?

- Aaaaah... j'ai faim.

- Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Si je te montre, tu me donnes à manger ?

- Euh … oui, si tu veux. J'ai plein de bocaux à cornichons.

- Chouette ! J'adore les cornichons ! »

Vive les cornichons. (qui as hurlé « Débile Mentale » ?) Quoiqu'il en soit, Luffy n'a qu'une seule parole. Il se concentra sur un petit bateau qui apparu au large, attendit qu'ils soit plus proche, étira ses bras derrière lui et les propulsa vers l'avant en hurlant :

« QUAND Y'EN A MARRE ! Y'A MALABAR !

- Owaaah ! Tes bras s'allongent ! …. OOOOOUUUUAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST UN NAVIRE DE LA MARINE !

- Bande de Vilains Méchants !

- euh .. dites, vous pourriez avoir une réaction un peu plus … "Marine"quoi …

- Mais c'est qu'il répond en plus ! Espèce d'arrogant ! »

C'est ainsi que Usopp et Luffy se firent connaître des autorités, sous le nom de « Usopp le délinquant » et « Luffy le Malabar aux cornichons ». Leurs primes avoisinant les 50 millions de Berrys : estimation du coût des réparations du navire.

* * *

C'est pas terrible hein ... Je pense que ça ira mieux quand les "autres" arriveront !


	3. Ch 2 : Jamais 2 sans 3

Et voila la suite ! Ce chapitre est carrément mieux que le précédent ... mais j'avais beaucoup plus d'inspiration pour CE personnage Haha !

Euh ... j'ai rien d'autre à dire ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Jamais 2 sans 3 !

« Bon … maintenant qu'on est recherché tout les deux, que dirais tu de rejoindre mon équipage ? Tu deviendrais mon second et on pourra manger plein de cornichons !

- Uuuh ? C'est vrai ? Ah ouaaaais ! Je veux ! »

Le lendemain, le Going Merry accosta sur une petite île tranquille histoire de racheter des bocaux (à cornichons évidemment). Ils s'arrêtèrent à un bar où le serveur les interpella :

« Eeeeh ! C'est vous les rookies qui s'amusent à vandaliser les vaisseaux de la Marine ?

- Oui.

- AAAAAAAAAAAARGLH ! LUFFY ! CA VA PAS ? IL VA NOUS DENONCER !

- Haha ! T'inquiète pas mon frère ! J'ai pas l'intention de vous balancer ! … Vous allez où comme ça ?

- … euh … en fait je sais pas trop … On fait comment pour devenir Seigneur des Pirates ?

- Faut choisir le cursus « Grand Line », mais c'est chaud patate pour y rentrer, y'en a beaucoup qui coulent. Ensuite, faut avoir les coui... les cacahuètes pour suivre la formation en entier, et ça, c'est encore pire. Mais, normalement, à la fin, t'as ton diplôme...

- … Je comprend maintenant pourquoi ce bar s'appelle « La cafet' du lycée »

- Tu peux choper un conseiller d'orientation s'tu veux, y'en a un pas loin.

- Euh … et un navigateur ?

- C'est la même chose ! Tiens, voici l'adresse ! Et le perd pas en route !

- Hein ? »

Nos deux aventuriers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de ce qu'ils espéraient être leur futur-nakama.

« Dis Usopp, c'est quoi un oreiller d'émulation ?

- C'est un homme qui va pouvoir nous aider à accomplir notre destin !

- Dis Usopp, c'est quoi notre destin ?

- Moi je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates et tout le monde reconnaitra ma magnificence ! Hahaha ! … et toi, c'est quoi ton rêve au fait ?

- Mon rêve ? Bah j'en ai plein !

- Ah bon ? Lesquels ?

- C'est que c'est un peu flou …

- Flou ? Comment ça ?

- J'm'en souviens pas très bien, y'avait un ornithorynque qui voulait me donner de la "Kok ha ine" et après je me suis retrouvé à la piscine municipale déguisé en Peter Pan.

- … Je vais formuler ça autrement … C'est quoi ton but dans la vie ?

- Devenir Strip-teaser Malabar sur l'île Amazon Lily !

- … Oh ! On est arrivé ! »

Sur la pancarte était inscrit "Conseiller d'orientation-Navigateur-Cartographe-Météorologue : Roronoa Zoro" et quelqu'un avait rajouté en dessous avec un stylo "Publicité Mensongère !".

« Ce mec ouvre son bureau seulement 2h par jour ? Quelle arnaque !

- Naaan regarde Usopp, c'est marqué qu'il a des horaires pour faire sa sieste et que c'est très important !

- Dans quoi je suis tombé moi ? »

Ignorant les pleurs et supplications de son capitaine, Luffy pénétra (roooh le petit pervers … oui je sais, c'est moi la perverse) dans le bureau en hurlant "YA QUELQU'UUUUUN ?" avant de se retrouver plaqué contre le mur, un sabre sous la gorge.

« Dis donc petit, t'es pas sensé être en cours ?

- Hey Usopp ! Je l'ai trouvé !

- HIIIIIIIII ! Mais ce mec est un taré !

- Vous êtes pas des étudiants ?

- Non, on a besoin de toi pour être notre navigationneur !

- Vous êtes quoi exactement ?

- On est des pirates ! Et le mec qui déprime là-bas c'est notre capitaine !

- Notre ?

- Bah oui, t'es avec nous maintenant !

- … Ca me va, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, et je pourrai tabasser des gens sans risquer un blâme. »

Agréablement surpris, Usopp s'adressa à son tout nouveau compagnon :

« Ce … C'est vrai ? Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ouais, laisse moi juste le temps de prendre mes affaires ... »

Le capitaine se pencha sur une des cartes qui était posée sur le bureau :

« Euh … y'a une montagne sur cette île ? J'en ai pas vu pourtant.

- Ah ? Ah oui, t'as pas tord, j'ai du confondre avec une autre île... »

Usopp commença sérieusement à douter des compétences de son nouveau nakama quand il remarqua les trois sabres que portait Zoro.

« Pourquoi t'as besoin d'autant de sabres ?

- J'en utilise deux des fois, comme compas. (c'est pas crédible je sais !)

- et le troisième ?

- Bah … jamais deux sans trois ! »

Décidément, ce mec n'a pas vraiment le profil de l'emploi, mais comme il est armé et bien foutu (niark niark), Zoro pourra surement convenir comme garde du corps, lorsqu'il ne sera pas en train de dessiner des cartes erronées ou de faire la sieste.

« Bon vous allez me montrer votre bâtiment hein !

- T'sais Zoro, t'as les cheveux de la même couleur que les cornichons !

- Ah ?

- Et moi j'aime les cornichons !

- Ah …. en fait, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Euuuh, Zoro ? Luffy ?

- Quoi ?

- Le port c'est dans l'autre direction …

- Ah bon ? … Ah ouais ! »

Décidément, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'orientation ce navigateur. Enfin, peut être que c'est une impression. Pourvu que ce soit une impression. Pitié ! Faites que ce soit une impression !

_à suivre ..._

* * *

Et voilaaaa ! ça vous a plu ? Je trouve ça trop fun de voir Zoro en navigateur, ça promet d'être chaotique !

Yohohohohoho ! Ne partez pas tout de suite ! Voici un petit extra foooort sympathique !

Extra :  
« Oi Usopp !  
- C'est capitaine Usopp, cher navigateur ! Tu découvriras bien assez vite ma réputation d'excellent pirate, d'ailleurs je deviendrai le meilleur d'entre eux ! Je serai …  
- Ouais ouais c'est ça. Tu m'écoutes long-pif ?  
- Oui oui.  
- Y'aurait pas, par hasard, un beau blond dans ton équipage ?  
- Non, y'a que toi, moi et Luffy. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, continue ton monologue...  
- Donc, comme je le disais ... »


	4. Ch 3 : Promotion

Yoooo ! Après une longue absence du à mon manque de motivation et d'inspiration, me revoila ! (au secours) Etant donné que j'ai abandonné ce chapitre à mi-chemin pour le reprendre par la suite, la fin sera moins inspirée que le début ... Veuillez m'en excuser. Je pense me remettre au lemon Zosan dès qu'une idée de génie fleurira dans mon esprit tordu ! En attendant, bonne lecture ! (et j'espère que ce sera pas trop lourd à lire ...)

* * *

Promotion au rayon One Piece ! Deux pour le prix d'un !

TIN TIN TATATATATAAAA ! Hein ? Quoi ? Vous reconnaissez pas ? C'est le thème musical de Pirates des Caraïbes ! Imaginez Messieurs Dames ! Le plus fabuleux des récits ! Le vaillant Going Merry, fendant les flots, à son bords, trois intrépides nakamas soudés par les puissants liens de l'amitié. Leur irrésistible envie d'aventure leur déchirant les tripes, cette passion qui les entrave, les pousse vers l'avant, à la recherche de leur destinée et, surtout, du reste de leur prestigieux équipage …

« J'AI FAAAAAIM !

- Tu l'as dégotté où, lui ? On a bouffé y'a un quart d'heure et il a mangé comme douze !

- … Dans un tonneau.

- Tu connais pas le dicton qui dit « Mec dans un tonneau, ta fortune tombe à l'eau » ?

- … Mais bien sur .. suis je bête ! … Dis moi, très cher navigateur, on est où, là, au fait ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Je suis pas Google Map moi !

- Mais c'est quoi ton boulot ?

- Faire des cartes, me repérer en fonction des étoiles … des trucs dans le genre … je crois.

- Je vous laisse un instant, le grand capitaine Usopp va … pleurer de dépit.

- UNE ÎÎÎÎÎÎÎÎLE ! USOPP UNE ÎLE ! TÊTE DE CORNICHON UNE ÎLE !

- OU C'EST QUE T'AS VU QUE TU POUVAIS M'APPELLER COMME CA ? VA MOURIR, HOLLYWOOD CHEWING-GUM ! »

Effectivement, Luffy n'ayant aucun handicap visuel, notre équipe de choc approchait d'un île, fort sympathique, si l'on exclut les coup de canons.

« - ON VA SE FAIRE COULER !

- MANGEEEEEER !

- Droit devant Capitaine ! J'ai besoin de me dérouiller un peu …

- Zoro, arrête de sourire comme ça, tu me fais penser à Hannibal Lecter. »

À contre cœur, le capitaine ordonna, ou subit (c'est vous qui voyez) l'arrimage du navire. Une étrange effervescence régnait sur le port, rien à voir avec une quelconque animosité à leur égard. C'est alors qu'une petite boule de poil toute mignonne trottina vers eux, l'air paniqué :

« AAAAAH JE SUIS SINCÈREMENT DÉSOLÉ ! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS BLESSÉS ? JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ ! J'AI PERDU LE CONTRÔLE DU CANON !

- Non non, on va très bien ! Attend, une minute, comment un tanuki comme toi a pu charger ce canon ? (remarquez qu'il ne se demande pas pourquoi il peut parler !)

- JE SUIS UN RENNE ! MES BOIS LA ! ILS SE VOIENT PAS ? Je suis canonnier, c'est mon métier... AH MAIS ! IL FAUT VOUS SOIGNER ! MON AMIE EST DOCTEUR ! ELLE VOUS EXAMINERA !

- Nan ne t'inquiète pas tout va b... »

C'est alors qu'apparu un fantasme vivant. Cheveux noirs et soyeux, une peau mat à tomber par terre, des courbes plus généreuse que l'Abbé Pierre (comparaison pourrie je sais !), le tout dans une charmante blouse trop petite pour recouvrir sa poitrine et ses jambes. La rumeur prétend même qu'elle ne porte aucun sous-vêtements !

POV Usopp « …. gh … ga …. waouh. »  
POV Zoro « Avec tout ça, j'ai pas trouvé de blondinet, merde. »  
POV Luffy … est ce bien nécessaire ? … « MANGEEEEEER »

« Que se passe t il, Chopper-san ? »

dit elle en se penchant pour prendre le-dit Chopper dans ses bras, dévoilant ainsi sa …

« PETITE CULOTTE ! ELLE PORTE UNE PETITE CULOTTE ! »

Aaaah... les marins et leur discrétion.

« Je leur ai tiré dessus sans le faire exprès ! Il faut les soigner !

- Mais non ! Je vous rassure, on a rien !

- Je vais quand même procéder à une analyse, on ne sait jamais. Votre ami à l'air d'avoir été touché, par contre, il n'arrête pas de répéter "Mangeeer" …

- … Non, ça c'est son état normal. »

Rapide bilan de santé. Suffisant pour constater que l'équipage ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie des « personnes normalement constituées » mais qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air endommagés. Le petit Chopper ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis …

« - Robiiin ! Je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas ! Regarde ! Ces cheveux ressemblent à des algues !

- Mais nan ! Ce sont des cornichons !

- C'EST MA COULEUR NATURELLE ! ET SI L'UN D'ENTRE VOUS SE POSE LA QUESTION, JE ME FERAI UN PLAISIR DE VOUS ENVOYER AU FOND DE L'OCEAN POUR COMPARER AVEC LES VRAIES ALGUES !

- …. cornichons ! »

Finalement, Robin aura bien un patient à soigner. Luffy comatait tranquillement, tandis que Zoro ronchonnait dans son coin. Usopp, lui, engagea la conversation avec le petit renne effrayé.

« Tu sais, il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mors pas !

- Ah bon ? C'est un chien ? Pas une algue ?

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR!

- Non, non ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il est gentil ! Tu sais, il a une dette éternelle envers moi … On dirait pas comme ça mais … je lui ai sauvé la vie !

- C'est vraaaaai ? »

Sous le regard amusé de Robin, et celui admiratif de Chopper, le capitaine conta une histoire de brigands sanguinaires à huit bras, de batailles féroces, de déodorant à la prune, de princesses aux 95D, de Marimo en danger et de Kung-fu à l'anglaise. Tête de Gazon, lui, a préféré sortir faire un tour en ville.

« - VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT FANTASTIQUE, USOPP-SAN !

- Hahaha ! Oui je sais, je suis fabuleux ! … Mais dis moi, Chopper-kun, que dirais tu que rejoindre mon brillant équipage en tant que canonnier ?

- Je … je sais pas … Tu en penses quoi Robin ?

- Je dis que l'auteure n'a pas beaucoup d'inspiration quand il s'agit d'intégrer un personnage à l'équipage. »

Oui. Roooh. C'est bon, hein !

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, si Chopper veut bien vous rejoindre, je me dois de le suivre pour prendre soin de lui et, éventuellement, récupérer les 48 bouteilles de sérum que Luffy-san a avalé.

- HEEEIIN ? Il risque pas de s'empoisonner ?

- Pas d'inquiétude, les bouteilles étaient vides.

- … En tout cas, bienvenue à bord !

- YATAAAAA ! Je suis trop content d'embarquer avec le légendaire Capitaine Usopp !

- Héhé ! Tu auras tout le temps d'admirer ma force et mon courage lors de... »

Interrompant le monologue de son capitaine, Zoro pénétra dans la pièce quelque peu essoufflé. Il marmonna qu'il faudrait mieux partir de suite en montrant les troupes armées qui lui couraient après. Il semblerait que notre aimable Marimo ait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur un sergent de la Marine.

« - Zoro ! Y'a des limites ! Que tu tabasses quelqu'un, ça passe encore ! Mais pas un type de la Marine !

- J'voudrais bien t'y voir moi ! J'vais pas m'amuser à lire ce qui est marqué sur sa casquette ! »

Il se trouve que Chopper, malgré un évidente maladresse avec l'artillerie, se révéla être une aide précieuse dans le tabassage de Marines. Avoir la capacité de se changer en créature mi-renne mi-yéti, ça aide !

C'est ainsi, qu'après un départ précipité, le Going Merry s'en alla vers de nouvelles aventures …

Générique de fin.

Pub Colgate.

Générique de début de Plus Belle La Vie (NAAAOOON ETEIGNEZ LA TELEVISION !)

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Kinshasa qui tenait tellement à voir Sanji en médecin ! Leur rôles étaient pré-destinés avant que j'écrive la fanfiction ... Cependant, c'est une idée trèèèèèès intéressante ... et qui peut se révéler très tordue si elle est bien exploitée. Je me pencherai sur un chapitre bonus ou un One-Shot dans lequel on pourra apprécier Sanji en blouse ... oh oui, ça m'inspire !


	5. Ch 4 : Métro, Boulot, Zoro

JE SUIS DE RETOUR ! Avec un chapitre relativement court ... mais le prochain est presque fini, et il va rattraper celui là ! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, et je m'en excuse ! PARDONNEZ MOI ! *se met à genoux*

* * *

**Métro, Boulot, Zoro.**

« - Oh putain j'y crois pas.

- Allons Zoro, reste poli ! Je ne veux pas que notre équipage soit un mauvais exemple pour les petits n'enfants...

- BORDEL ! Où tu vois des « petits n'enfants » ici ? C'est un campus ! Je quitte mon job dans une fac pourrie pour aller … dans une autre fac pourrie !

- Mais c'est toi le navigateur !

- … toi, t'as vraiment envie que je te pète le nez... »

Fuyant les râlements et menaces du cartographe, Usopp se réfugia aux côtés de son équipage …

« - Bah il est où mon équipage ? »

A peine ému par la situation pourtant tellement désastreuse, le brave capitaine se consola de voir son beau navire toujours là et intact... intact et joliment tagué cela va de soi ! L'œuvre des jeunes sans aucun doute. Parce que des jeunes, il y en a ici. Et il y en a à la pelle ! Une île université, quelle drôle d'idée quand même. Tout ça parce que la rumeur prétend que les ruines au fin fond de l'île cachent un fabuleux trésor historique, un crétin de directeur au chômage décida d'y implanter une faculté de Science, d'Histoire, de Lettres et d'Alcoolémie. Point positif : tagueurs et drogués mis à part, l'île ne représente aucun danger mortel pour notre prudent capitaine dépressif qui n'arrive toujours pas à mettre la main sur ses coéquipiers. Mais, la chance ayant décidé de lui sourire gentiment, Usopp retrouva Chopper après un bref choc frontal, celui ci fuyant désespérément les labos de dissections.

« - Robin m'a dit qu'elle allait profiter de cette pause pour se consacrer un peu à son hobby ! Elle se débrouillera pour nous rejoindre !

- Son hobby ?

- Le voyeurisme. »

Usopp se remettait lentement du choc, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que son équipage est uniquement composé de cas sociaux. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'apitoyer qu'un hurlement se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du site universitaire … Le commentaire d'un étudiant acheva la bonne humeur (?) de notre pauvre Long-Pif :

« - Ca vient de la cafétéria !

- … Dites moi pas que c'est pas vrai …

- Usopp-sama ! Tu sais qui a causé ce vacarme ?

- Oui, et j'aurai préféré ne pas le savoir … »

Contrastant la déprime manifeste de Usopp, c'est avec une curiosité grandissante que Chopper l'accompagna jusqu'à la cafétéria... Il ouvrèrent la porte d'entrée et tombèrent sur une paire de sein.

« - Robin ?

- Non Usopp, c'est pas les seins de Robin ça ! »

… Chopper est innocent et naïf ! Il n'est pas nécessaire de penser à des trucs douteux !

Effectivement, la paire de sein appartenait à une rousse incendiaire qui, manifestement, était dans sa période « délicate » du mois !

« - C'EST TOI LE PROPRIETAIRE DU BABOUIN MORPHALE EN PANTACOURT ?

- … euh …. no comprendo ?

- JE TE PREVIENS LONG-PIF, VA FALLOIR ALLONGER LE BLÉ ! JE CUISINE PAS GRATOS ! Et mes tarifs ne sont pas abordables par les gens du petit peuple …

- Je m'excuse sincèrement Mademoiselle, mais nous n'avons pas d'argent, juste des bocaux à cornichons...

- OUAAAIS DES CORNICHONS POUR LE DESSERT !

- TAIS TOI LUFFY ! TU NOUS A MIS DANS LA PANADE LA ! … Hiiiii ! Je vous en prie Mademoiselle ! Posez ce couteau ! Je vous promet qu'on fera tout pour vous dédommager ! »

Vous connaissez tous le petit "ding" des ascenseurs pour vous prévenir que vous êtes arrivé au bon étage ? Et bien c'est ce même petit "ding" que vous auriez entendu si vous étiez dans la tête de Larousse (HAHA BLAGUE POURRIE !), mais ce "ding" là, n'annonce pas l'arrivée de l'ascenseur, mais l'arrivée d'une idée, aussi vicieuse soit elle.

« - Mes chers pigeon... camarades ! Désolée de vous avoir agresser de la sorte ! Je me présente, je suis Nami, la meilleure des cuisinières de Grand Line ! Nous pouvons trouver un compromis pour me dédommager de ce terrible accident !

- ...euh … oui bien sur …

- PARFAIT ! Je vous fait crédit ! Et comme acompte, je veux et j'exige le trésor de cette île ! »

Au secours...

* * *

et voilaaaaa ! Le prochain sera .. hahaaaannn ... beaucoup plus intéressant *en mode Sadie-chan*

J'ai le droit de réclamer des reviews ? J'adore en recevoir, je ne suis qu'un amateur qui raconte n'importe quoi, mais quand les gens rient, je suis content ... alors faites moi savoir si vous êtes satisfaits de mes délires en ligne !


	6. Ch 5 : Blond de Bibliothèque

LA SUITE ! LA SUITE ! LA SUITE ! Qui est le nouvel arrivant dans l'équipage du Grand Capitaine Usopp ? Vous le saurez en lisant ces quelques lignes ! (mais franchement, vous vous en doutez n'est ce pas ?) Je me suis surpassé pour ce chapitre ! (mais ça vole pas haut XD j'écris débilités sur débilités) ... Please, Enjoy it !

* * *

**Blond de Bibliothèque.**

« - Je me demande pourquoi personne n'a trouvé ce trésor auparavant. Ce panneau indique l'emplacement des ruines, et ça n'a pas l'air dur d'y accéder.

- Peut être parce l'endroit est dangereux, ou que le trésor est moins évident à trouver que les ruines, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas.

- Ah ! Robin, tu es enfin revenue !

- Oui, les adolescents pré-pubères ne m'amusent pas longtemps. Et les couples hétéro, on s'en fatigue.

- ...

- Raaaah, mais pourquoi on doit se coltiner une chasse au trésors imaginaire ? C'est qu'une rumeur merde !

- Parce que nous devons rembourser Mademoiselle Nami ! Le seul point positif, c'est que nous aurons un cuisinier à bord, le temps de rembourser la dette …

- Combien de temps ? (pas envie de me coltiner cette garce)

- 218 ans, 103 jours et quelques heures … c'est une estimation.

- IL A BOUFFÉ AUTANT QUE CA ? »

Léger regard en biais vers le Malabar-man, tranquillement occupé a mâchouiller le tronc d'un arbre.

« - Tu saurais nous conduire aux ruines Zoro ?

- Bien sur, tu crois quoi ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, après maintes rencontres avec des scarabées géants (Luffy&Chopper : WAAAAAAH ! Usopp : IIIIAAARGH !), des girafes mutantes (Luffy&Chopper : WAAAAAAH ! Usopp : IIIIAAARGH !), des flans au caramel zombies (Luffy : MANGEEEEEER ! Zoro : Tiens, pour une fois qu'il est utile lui.) et la cousine de Kokoro-san (là, ils ont tous pris la fuite.), notre équipage de choc arriva sur le sol des ruines antiques où les attendait une ravissante rousse en mini-short et débardeur décolleté.

« - J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais ! Ça ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de suivre le chemin comme tout le monde ? »

Léger toussotement de Robin.

« - On visitait ... »

Quelle mauvaise foi, Zoro.

« - Pourquoi tu nous suis Nami ?

- Je veux l'intégralité du trésor, je viens avec vous pour m'assurer que personne n'ait l'idée de se servir dedans ! Et puis, si je vous aide pas un peu, je risque d'attendre longtemps.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir … »

Accompagné par les sourires amusés de Robin, les exclamations de Chopper, les gargouillements d'estomac de Luffy, les râlements de Zoro et les soupirs du capitaine, notre joyeuse troupe suivit Nami jusqu'au centre des ruines où était dressé un énorme monument carré, recouvert de …

« - Gribouillis ?

- Hiéroglyphes ?

- Futilités ?

- Rébus ?

- Mangeeeeeeeer ? »

Soupir de Nami.

« - C'est le seul indice que l'on ait pour trouver le trésor, je vous laisse le soin de le déchiffrer ! »

Et elle repartit en riant, de façon plutôt lugubre, pensant à l'argent qu'elle pourrait se faire sur leurs dos.

« - Quelqu'un a t il la moindre idée de quelle langue ça pourrait être ?

- Non, et j'm'en branle.

- Non, Usopp-san.

- Je suis désolééééé, je sais pas, Usopp !

- Manger ?

- Besoin d'un coup de patte, les loulous ? »

Le jeune homme brun qui les a interpelé se balançait tranquillement sur une branche, au dessus d'eux. Il portait un chapeau Western orange sur lequel on pouvait voir de fausses oreilles de chat, il portait des gants ayant la forme de pattes de félin, et fumait un joint artisanal.

« - Faites pas surchauffer vos neurones, y'a qu'un seul type qui peut déchiffrer ce charabia ancestral.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Caaaalme beau gosse ! Je suis Ace … le Chat de Cheshire.

- Ben voyons … et moi je suis Ariel la petite sirène !

- Aaaaah ! Enchanté ! Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tes cheveux ressemblaient à des algues, j'ai ma réponse !

- CRÈVE ENFOIRÉ ! »

Chopper mode Yéti se démenait tant bien que mal pour retenir un Zoro hors de lui. Usopp se reprit rapidement et questionna "le chat" (pour un linge, plus blanc et plus souple … Mon psy fait grève.).

« - Tu sais qui pourrait nous aider ?

- Ouaip, mais je vous garantis pas qu'il le fera. La preuve, personne n'a réussit à le faire bouger depuis qu'il est là. Retournez au campus, allez dans la bibliothèque, demandez à accéder aux archives, il y sera. Il est toujours là-bas, à lire des centaines et des centaines de livres... Reste à savoir s'il vous écoutera. »

Il tira sur son joint.

« Oh putain, c'est d'la bonne... »

Sur ces mots, l'équipage se mit d'accord pour tenter de suivre les conseils (peut être pas très fiables) de notre ami le matou.

De retour au campus … Bibliothèque Universitaire.

« - Bonjour, nous aimerions aller dans la salle des archives.

- C'est pour le trésor ?

- euh … oui.

- Bonne chance hein ! J'espère que vous y arriverez, j'aimerai bien aller faire un peu de rangement, mais mÔsieur refuse de bouger.

- euh … merci. »

La salle des archives devait faire plus de la moitié de la surface de la bibliothèque. D'énormes étagères surchargées d'anciens manuscrits s'alignaient autour d'un axe central donnant sur un bureau qui, vu de l'entrée, semblait minuscule car tellement éloigné. Les grande fenêtres le long des murs éclairaient parfaitement l'immense salle, lui donnant une chaude couleur ambrée. Le silence qui régnait était reposant, et quelque fois troublé par le bruit d'une page qu'on tourne ou un halètement affamé d'un Luffy qu'on tenait en laisse (par sécurité). En se rapprochant de l'unique bureau, la petite bande aperçut qu'il était à semi-enterré sous des montagnes de livres, ils purent néanmoins distinguer un grand et large fauteuil de velour rouge, dans lequel était assis … et bien, l'exact contraire de ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

L'image du vieux bonhomme fatigué, affalé sur son fauteuil, victime de l'embonpoint à force de rester immobile, lisant livre sur livre, se trainant parfois dehors pour faire des conférences ennuyeuses dans d'immenses amphithéâtres, semblait bien loin.

A la place, il y avait un charmant blondinet, qui ne dépassait même pas la vingtaine. Il portait des lunettes, mais l'on ne voyait qu'un seul œil, l'autre étant caché par une mèche qui lui retombait négligemment devant le visage. La chemise qu'il portait s'ouvrait sur un torse (désiraaaable) finement sculpté. Il semblait absorbé par l'énorme bouquin qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux. Et ne fit même pas attention aux intrus.  
Intrus étrangement silencieux, trop surpris par cette vision assez originale du rat de bibliothèque. Excepté Robin (calme, comme d'habitude) et Zoro qui souriait d'une façon plutôt … lubrique et triomphante.

Quelques minutes passèrent.

« - Vous perdez votre temps. »

L'équipage sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

« - Hein ?

- Je ne vous aiderai pas. Pas envie de me bouger le cul pour un trésor qui ne m'intéresse pas, et encore moins pour des péquenots comme vous. »

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être franc et direct.

« - Écoute nous, au moins ! On a besoin de ce trésor, à cause d'un soucis de … euh … cafétéria, nous devons …

- Rien à foutre.

- On va te donner quelque chose en échange bien sur !

- Le trésor ne m'intéresse pas.

- D'autres livres ?

- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici.

- La gloire, la reconnaissance éternelle ?

- M'en tamponne les huitres.

- Le pouvoir ?

- Si celui qui pouvait vous expulser d'ici existait, je serai intéressé …

- euh … la drogue ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à te botter le cul, Long Pif.

- euh … Les femmes ?

- Le jour où tu en trouveras une qui puisse me satisfaire …

- Si c'est la "satisfaction" que tu veux, je peux t'arranger ça, Sourcil en Vrille ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le navigateur bien éloquent aujourd'hui. Le jeune blond leva la tête, ôta ses lunettes et fronça son sourcil "en vrille".

« - Il peut développer le Marimo ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, Blondinette, sinon je vais pas être gentil avec toi.

- Qui a dit que je voulais quelqu'un de gentil, Tête d'Algue ? »

Zoro ricana. Chopper se tourna vers Usopp et Robin.

« - De quoi ils parlent ? »

Robin se contenta de rigoler doucement, tandis que Usopp était au bord du malaise.

« - J'ai peur de comprendre...

- Moi je crois qu'il vont se taper dessus !

- Tu crois Luffy ?

- Oui ! Ils ont le regard de quelqu'un qui veut taper quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Personnellement, moi j'aurais dit "qui veut SE taper quelqu'un d'autre". Robin proposa de les laisser débattre (ou ébattre, au choix) tous les deux tranquillement, le capitaine approuva vivement l'idée et, prétextant une confiance sans bornes pour son navigateur, il sortit rapidement de la salle, trainant Luffy et Chopper derrière lui.

Un long moment après … (_HAHAHAHA ! VOUS MOUREZ D'ENVIE DE SAVOIR CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ HEIN ?_)

Zoro sortit de la salle des archives.

« - Il arrive … Il va nous aider, et même rejoindre notre équipage. Il est pas si inutile que ça finalement.

- J'ai tout entendu, crétin.

- Oah, tu récupères vite.

- Je suis pas une femmelette, moi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'une femme aurait pu faire ce que je t'ai fait ? J'ai des attributs que les femmes n'ont pas … et ça me fait un sacré avantage … t'es d'accord avec moi, non ? Héhé...

- … La ferme, K'so Marimo.

- C'est quoi ces attributs ? »

Tout le monde se retourna vers Chopper (sauf Luffy, qui comprenait pas plus que lui) avec un regard plus ou moins gêné. Heureusement que Robin est là quand même :

« - Ce que Zoro-san voulait dire, c'était qu'il avait trouvé les bons mots pour convaincre notre ami archéologue.

- Je vois ! Tu es doué Zoro !

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point … héhé.

- Enchanté cher Archéologue ! Je suis ton nouveau capitaine ! Et je suis ravi d'avoir ton génie au service du mien ! Je … tiens, comment tu t'appelles au fait ? »

Le nouveau venu eu un bref coup d'œil vers Zoro, et il répondit :

« - Sanji... Je m'appelle Sanji. »

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN DU CHAPIIITRE HAHAHA ! Alors mes petits ? Il vous manque quelque chose ? Un petit lemon par exemple ? Bon allez, rien que pour vos beaux yeux ... mais je sens que vous allez être déçu quand même !

* * *

Pour les accros. /!\ WARNING LEMON (ou presque) /!\

**SI T'AIMES PAS. TU LIS PAS.** pas envie d'avoir des emmerdes. Surtout avec des homophobes.

.

.

.

« - Ravi de constater que ton équipage a suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour nous laisser "discuter" en paix.

- Ils auraient pu rester, j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Zoro contourna le bureau, posa ses sabres sur une pile de livres, et se rapprocha du jeune homme blond.

« - Exhibitionniste avec ça … Ton CV a pas l'air trop mal …

- Il tient en plusieurs volumes, vu que tu aimes bien lire, tu pourras peut être en faire ta lecture de chevet … »

Tout en parlant, le navigateur enleva doucement la chemise déjà ouverte du blond, celui ci réprima un frisson en sentant le tissu frotter légèrement contre la peau de son dos et de ses bras.

« - Je pourrais faire une exception, arrêter les bouquins pendant un petit moment pour me consacrer aux travaux "pratiques" …

- Intéressant programme … Puis je savoir le nom de ma future victime ? »

Victime dont le cou était attaqué par une bouche taquine qui s'amusait à alterner baisers et coups de langue. Essayant de contrôler sa respiration qui se faisait plus rapide et saccadée, il répondit :

« - … Sanji …

- … Sanji … même ton nom m'excite … écoute moi bien, je vais te satisfaire sans même me déshabiller, de sorte que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi après … et que tu en redemandes, bien sur. »

Le sourire de Zoro s'étira de manière à dévoiler ses canines, lui donnant un air de prédateur affamé. Sanji ricana.

« - Je te trouve bien sur de toi … tu pourrais au moins me dire ton nom, Monsieur le Présomptueux.

- Plus tard … J'ai plus envie de parler »

Et il s'empara des lèvres du jeune archéologue qui se fit surprendre par la fougue et l'intensité de ce baiser. À peine eut il le temps de s'habituer à cette sensation que des mains se promenèrent dans son dos pour descendre "dangereusement" vers son pantalon, puis remonter, caressant ses flancs avant de se poser sur ses abdominaux, retraçant la musculature, et terminant leur course sur ses pectoraux. Sanji avait chaud, trop chaud et trop rapidement surtout. Le manque le rendait impatient et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, il refusait de se montrer si excité devant un parfait inconnu qui savait pourtant si bien lui procurer du plaisir. Zoro termina le baiser et posa une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de sa victime.

« - Ça te plait ? »

Question bien inutile puisque il avait déjà sa réponse. Le marimo s'affala un peu plus sur son blondinet, sa bouche descendit jouer avec les tétons, tandis que ces mains défirent très lentement la ceinture. Il mordilla l'un des petits bouts de chair et Sanji laissa échapper un premier gémissement … et surement pas le dernier. Quand la ceinture fut enlevée, Zoro déboutonna le pantalon, avec beaucoup moins de patience cette fois. Il l'enleva et ré-attrapa les lèvres de son petit rat de bibliothèque pour un baiser des plus sauvages. Le blondinet se retrouva totalement dominé par ce prédateur, n'ayant que pour seul et dernier rempart le tissu de son boxer. Mais, pour rien au monde, il ne voulait que ça s'arrête. Le navigateur interrompit le baiser une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu doutes encore de mes capacités ?

- … Enfoiré de Sadique … Retire moi ce putain de boxer … Et fait ton travail...

- Haha, ne soit pas si pressé …

- Si tu ne me désapes pas immédiatement, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses plus baiser quoique ce soit.

- … si tu insistes. »

Et il retira le boxer, dévoilant le membre de Sanji gonflé par l'excitation. Il passa le plat de sa langue sur toute la longueur de la hampe. Le blond se cambra brutalement en poussant un petit cri. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction, Zoro commença à embrasser l'extrémité de la verge, puis la couvrit de baisers sur toute la longueur. Notre archéologue tentait vainement de se dérober à cet attouchement à la fois si intense et pourtant si superficiel. Il poussa des petits gémissements de frustration, Zoro reçut le message. Et il le prit entièrement en bouche.

Sanji se cambra encore plus, si c'était humainement possible, et poussa un long râle de plaisir. Suivit de cris lorsque le navigateur décida de faire de longs et langoureux va-et-vient. Sentant la jouissance arriver, il voulu prévenir son prédateur mais les mots refusèrent de sortir de sa gorge autrement qu'en désordre et ponctués de gémissements. Le dominant perçut pourtant la tension chez son partenaire, et accentua le rythme des va-et-vient jusqu'à le conduire à l'extase. Sanji se déversa dans la bouche de Zoro dans un ultime râle. Il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil, haletant. Marimo, quant à lui, se redressa, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer :

« -... Roronoa Zoro. »

Il ramassa ses sabres, et se dirigea vers la sortie quand Sanji l'interpella.

« - Attends ! … Attendez moi, je me rhabille et … je vous accompagne. »

Zoro se retourna, esquissa un sourire, et lui lança :

« Bienvenue à bord … Sanji. »

* * *

HAHAHA ! Sincèrement désolé pour ce scénario digne d'un film porno genre "Salut ! - Salut ! - Un petite gaterie ? - Volontiers - ... - Merci - De rien - Au revoir !"

Mais pour ma défense, je dirais qu'ils sont juste faits l'un pour l'autre et que c'est normal que le courant passe si bien entre eux ! (MON ARGUMENT EST MERDIQUE MAIS J'ASSUUUUME !)

Pour un vrai lemon bien en chair ... attendez la suite !


	7. Ch 6 : Usopp Jones part1

Et voila ! Voici un chapitre qui prouve l'exact contraire de ce que j'avais dit au début de la fic' ... moi qui pensais faire un chapitre par nouveau venu, voila que j'intercale une histoire. Ah la la !

Entre nous, je le trouve médiocre ce chapitre ... enfin par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ... c'est moins drôle, moins frais. Je vais mettre ça sur le coup de la rentrée scolaire. En espérant que vous preniez plaisir à le lire ... BON CHAPITRE !

/!\ Très léger AcexSanji et encore plus léger UsoSan. Et un p'tit lemon ZoSan, rien que pour vos beaux yeux !

* * *

**Usopp Jones et le Temple Maudit. (part 1)**

Pour commencer, un petit POV à la Roronoa.

Un pur délice. Du plaisir à l'état brut. J'aimerai mourir comme ça tiens. Ses hanches me rendent fou. Il suit mes mouvements avec une synchronisation parfaite, je n'ai jamais été aussi en phase avec quelqu'un. Son dos ondule sous le plaisir, il se cambre, je sens ses muscles se tendre à l'extrême puis se relâcher, appréciant chaque instant. Je me penche sur lui et enfouie mon visage dans ses cheveux … aaaaah... qu'est ce que c'est bon. Je suis en train de coucher avec un ange … non, avec un dieu ! Il murmure mon nom entre deux gémissements, je lui réponds par des petits baisers sur la nuque. Ah. Il devient plus étroit, ses mains agrippent le drap de toutes leur forces, il pousse un grognement. On y est presque. Je me redresse, j'empoigne fermement ses hanches et j'accélère les coups de rein. Je vais le faire jouir, je vais le faire hurler. Aaahn, je sens que je viens moi aussi... Bientôt … oui … encore un peu … encore un peu …

« - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Bah ? C'est pas un hurlement d'extase ça !

« - BORDEL ! LUFFY, QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ? »

Luffy ? Pourquoi il pense à lui alors qu'on est en train de …. OH PUTAIN.

« - … Vous faites quoi en fait ? … ah ! Je suis venu vous chercher, Usopp et Nami vous réclament. »

Luffy était tranquillement assis en tailleur à côté du lit, depuis un petit moment d'ailleurs, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il se relève et sors de la chambre comme si de rien n'était. Sanji se redresse légèrement pour se mettre à quatre pattes.

« - Raaaah … je crois que c'est foutu pour cette fois …

- Il va me le payer ... »

Je me retire de lui, il se retourne et m'embrasse.

« - On aura d'autres occasions … où est mon pantalon ?

- Tu veux te rhabiller ? J'aurai tellement aimé te voir te balader à poil sur le navire …

- Va mourir, Tronche de Gazon. »

Fin du POV de Zoro.

Les deux cocos rhabillés sortirent sur le pont pour rejoindre une rousse hystérique et un capitaine tentant vainement de rester diplomate.

« - BANDE D'IDIOTS ! ON ÉTAIT CENSÉ PARTIR CE MATIN A L'AUBE A LA RECHERCHE DU TRÉSOR ! MAIS MESSIEURS PREFERENT S'ENVOYER EN L'AIR DANS TOUS LES COINS DU NAVIRE !

- Elle a pas tord Zoro, vous vous connaissez depuis … hier après-midi !

- Je faisais visiter.

- Il est à qui ce caleçon ? Je l'ai trouvé dans la cale. »

Sanji ricana et s'alluma une cigarette, Zoro récupéra son bien et remercia Chopper dans un grognement.

« - Je vous prierai d'éviter vos ébats dans mon infirmerie. Je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer à chaque fois que vous décidez d'apprécier le moelleux de la couchette.

- Sincèrement désolé Robin-san. Mais Marimo n'arrive pas à se retenir.

- PARDON ? Je sais pas me retenir ? Moi ? Et c'est qui, qui crie comme une gonzesse ?

- Je t'en foutrais de la gonzesse !

- Dans l'infirmerie aussi ? Mais vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?

- 19.

- Non 18, cette fois elle compte pas. On a été interrompu. »

Le visage ruisselant de larmes de dépit, Usopp les remercia de tant de précision.

Enfin parés pour l'expédition, l'équipage traversa à nouveau le campus et se dirigea vers la forêt séparant l'université des ruines antiques. Sanji pris un peu d'avance et se plaça en tête du groupe.

« - Tu permets, Marimo ? J'aimerai en finir … _rapidement_ avec ces ruines. » (à croire que le sens de l'orientation de Tête de Gazon est de notoriété publique !)

Zoro parut légèrement pensif, puis, à la surprise générale, il fit signe à Sanji de faire comme il l'entendait.

« - C'est étrange que Zoro se laisse marcher sur les pieds comme ça.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, il a plus de caractère qu'un cornichon celui là !

- Usopp-san, apprend à regarder. Tu verrais que la situation lui offre un sacré avantage.

- Hmmm ? »

Son regard s'orienta vers leur guide du moment. Sanji avait délaissé sa chemise pour un pull blanc bouffant avec une large ouverture qui nous laissait voir une partie des épaules et le haut de son dos. Il portait également un jean noir, mettant ainsi en évidence ses longues jambes et un postérieur relativement bien …

« - Moulé … très bien moulé …

- Zoro, tu parles tout seul.

- Gné ? Ça te pose un problème ? »

Enfin arrivé au cœur des ruines, le groupe retrouva leur ami le Chat de Cheshire patientant tranquillement à côté du "gros cube en pierre".

« - Salut les Loulous ! Je vois que vous avez réussi à le sortir de son antre ! Mes félicitations ! … Le chat attendait que le petit oiseau décide enfin de quitter son nid ! »

Il s'approcha du blondinet et lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, blondinet qui … ne broncha pas. Roronoa ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et plaqua le malheureux matou en chaleur contre le monument, deux sabres sous la gorge.

« - Calme tes ardeurs, baka neko.

- Ariel ! Ça faisait un bail tiens ! … Tu veux bien ranger ce compas ? Tu vas blesser quelqu'un !

- Mais j'y comptes bien …

- Battez vous pour moi, j'adore ça … »

Totalement désintéressé, Sanji entama la traduction des écritures ancestrales.

« - SUGEEEIII ! Sanji tu arrives vraiment à déchiffrer tout ça ?

- Et oui, Chopper, il suffit de s'intéresser un peu à l'Histoire …

- Dis, tu m'apprendras ? Tu me raconteras des histoires ?

- Hahaha ! Bien sur ! »

L'archéologue, visiblement attaché au petit renne, sourit et le pris dans ces bras, lui montrant quelques symboles par ci, par là, et expliquant leur signification. Le marimo délaissa le drogué de service et s'intéressa à la scène. Réprimant tant bien que mal une jalousie maladive il s'approcha et demanda :

« - Alors ? Ça avance ?

- Ça parle de trésors ?

- Ça parle de cornichons ?

- Je vous raconte le passage sur les légendes pirates, l'ex-roi des pirates, les armes légendaires et la fin du monde ?

- NOOON ! Le trésor !

- Il est enterré sous le monument.

- Usopp ! Creuse !

- POURQUOI MOI ?

- Bon très bien, Usopp et Zoro, CREUSEZ !

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS VIEILLE SORCIERE ? T'AS PAS D'ORDRES A ME DONNER ! FAIS LE TOI MÊME !

- Il faut que je ménage mes mains (et ma manucure) pour te faire à bouffer.

- ET LES AUTRES ?

- Sanji a fait sa part du marché, Luffy ne sait pas se servir d'une pelle et Chopper est trop mignon. Tu viens Robin ? Je vais te montrer les boutiques du campus, y'a des beaux trucs et commes lesétudiants sont tous des fauchés, c'est pas cher du tout ! »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent laissant les garçons seuls pour dégager la place de l'énorme bloc de pierre. Ace, ayant mystérieusement disparu (le salaud !), il se retrouvèrent tous les cinq, à poireauter comme des glandus devant un gros caillou. Zoro boudait magistralement en voyant Sanji et Chopper jouer ensemble, Luffy mâchouillait un morceau de bois trouvé par terre et Usopp réfléchissait (merci Usopp de faire preuve d'intelligence et de sauver ma fiction par la même occasion).

« - Il faudrait qu'on le pousse un peu, si on tente de creuser et de passer dessous, avec le bol que j'ai, on va se faire écraser. Dégagez les rocher autour, on va essayer de le déplacer ! »

Devant une proposition aussi pertinente, l'équipage ne put faire autre chose que s'exécuter. Puis ils entamèrent le plan "Poussage du Gros Cailloux". Plan qui fut soldé par un … surprenant succès ! Zoro avait surement passé ces diplômes dans une salle de muscu, sa force était considérable. Il était soutenu par Sanji dont les jambes étaient aussi puissantes que fines et Chopper en mode yéti. Grâce à l'ingéniosité du capitaine, il se servit de l'élasticité de Luffy et d'un système de poulies afin tirer le bloc.

En dessous, ils découvrirent une dalle de marbre sur laquelle était gravé d'ultimes recommandations. Point positif : ils n'avaient pas à creuser. Point négatif : ...

« - Ouais, en fait, y'a un gardien.

- HIIIIIIII ! T'es sur de ça Sanji ?

- Oui, c'est marqué là, d'un autre côté, ça m'étonne pas tiens. Mais il doit se faire vieux. »

Chopper et Zoro soulevèrent la dalle qui dévoila un escalier en pierre, humide, couvert de mousse.

« - Fabuleux, c'est tellement sombre qu'on voit à peine les trois premières marches...

- Tu fais de l'ironie, ou tu es réellement ravi, Zoro ?

- J'aime les défis … à toi l'honneur capitaine ! Niark !

- HEEEIIIIIN ?

- Vas y Usopp, je suis juste derrière toi !

- Ah … euh … merci Sanji.

- Chopper, Luffy, restez ici, si on est pas revenu dans une semaine, paniquez !

- J'ai faim.

- Oui Sanji ! »

Équipés d'une torche de fortune, le trio infernal descendit l'escalier môôôôôdit (j'dis ça juste pour faire flipper Usopp).

« - C'est long.

- Tu comptes le répéter combien de fois encore, Marimo ?

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Oui mais là, tu me saoules.

- C'est pour ça que je le fais.

- Et bien, c'est bon, félicitations, t'as réussit. Maintenant arrête.

- Je pensais te pousser jusqu'à la crise de nerf.

- Espèce de...

- C'est pas bientôt fini, le vieux couple ?

- COUPLE ?

- COUPLE ?

- Bah oui, vous êtes pas... ?.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Une seconde de distraction suffit au jeune et brave capitaine pour louper la marche suivante de l'escalier môôôôôdit. Celui ci tomba en avant, effrayant au passage ses camarades, surpris de le voir se faire engloutir dans les ténèbres.

« - GYAAAAAAAAH !

- USOPP !

- SANJI !

- ZORO !

- SHREK !

- FIONA !

- L'ÂNE ! »

Gné ? Bon … Bref … Reprenons ! Usopp dégringola les dernières marches, peu nombreuses, heureusement pour lui. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son navigateur et l'archéologue. Le blondinet s'approcha de lui et défit le haut de la salopette de son capitaine. Il passa ses mains sur le torse d'Usopp, puis les flancs, puis le dos, puis les épaules, puis les bras pour finir par les jambes (mais sans enlever le bas de la salopette cette fois). Long-nez était sous le choc, mais allez savoir si le choc en question est du à la chute ou si c'est celui causé par la réaction du sensuel et séduisant archéologue.

« - Sanji. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Imagine qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose ! Je préfère être sur avant de continuer.

- Et tu es obligé de le dépoiler pour ça ? Si je te dis que j'ai une entorse à la cheville, tu me fous à poil et tu me violes ?

- Haha, très drôle.

- Sanji … euh … merci beaucoup, mais je crois que ça ira … ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sur ? »

Devant la mou inquiète mais tellement adorable du blond, Usopp ne put retenir quelques gouttes de sang.

« - Aaaah ! Tu vois ! Il s'est cassé le nez !

- Parfait ! Roule lui un patin et ce sera guéri !

- … nan mais LOL quoi. T'es vraiment un abruti fini. (1)

- Et pourtant j'ai réussit à te sortir de ta tanière, t'apprivoiser et te foutre dans mon lit.

- Arrête ou je vais commencer à regretter.

- … pardon ?

- T'as très bien compris ! Si tu continues à me saouler, PLUS DE SEXE. »

Passons le petit épisode sur les pleurs de Zoro et de l'auteur, ça risque d'être fort répétitif. (« Pourkouaaaaa j'ai écris çaaaaaaa ? » « Pourkouaaaa t'as écris çaaaaaaa ? »)

Usopp se releva et approcha de l'énorme porte en pierre.

« Sanji, il y a encore quelques inscriptions ici, tu peux traduire s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur. Tu sais parler gentiment, toi, au moins.

- gné-je-t'emmerde-espèce-de-vilain-méchant-sans-coeur.

- Tu disais quelque chose, Marimo ?

- Non, rien.

- C'est une énigme pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte : "Parlez ami, et entrez." »

* * *

Longue Vie à Gandalf ! A bientôt les petits amis !

(1) je tiens à préciser, AU CAS OU, que le "lol" que Sanji dit n'est autre qu'un "lol" d'ironie pure et dure. J'exècre ce terme et je le hais encore plus quand il est employé à l'oral par quelques adolescents en manque de logique, de vocabulaire ou, plus fréquemment, de cerveau.


End file.
